This invention relates generally to skateboards and more particularly to an improved skateboard lighting system to provide safety illumination for the skateboard user when riding the skateboard under adverse lighting conditions.
Skateboards having lighting systems mounted thereon are known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,974 issued to R. L. Bergeron. This patent discloses a skateboard having upwardly exposed forward and rearward light brackets releasably attached to the skateboard nose and tail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting system in which the lamps are located beneath the deck of the skateboard and are protected against dislodgement or damage during rough usage.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize commercially available flashlight-type lamps that have a shock resistant case, are water resistant, use long-life bulbs and require minimal space requirements.
It is yet a further object to house the lamps in the riser pads that insulate the wheel trucks from the underside of the skateboard deck and require only a minimal increase in the thickness of the riser pad to accommodate the lamp.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.